Oblivion: Revival
by Aesix
Summary: Color is said to be the influential aspect of a person. When the infernally black Raven meets his ethereally white opposite, he can't help but be attracted, more ways than one, since opposites do attract. "I fear myself, and for those around me." Raven-centric/POV-ish, mostly canon. T for Language/Angst & Obvious Plot Twists.


_Thinking  
_"Talking"  
[Title] (VC, etc)  
*Action Sounds*  
**[Skills**/Commands]  
: _Place_ : Perspective : Time  
" "Simultaneous Talking" "  
"_Mumbling/Whispering/Flashback Speech"_

* * *

**†** **\- [****Redone****]**

|:[Start: Capsule Revival]:|

: _Airship_ : _Bethma-Altera_ : Rena : Day 1

**...**  
"_...It's been about 127 years, huh_?" Leaning over a railing, the green-haired elf let her hair loose in the breeze from the moving ship. She flipped through a hand-held book, it was about the same age as her.

"_...It only feels like yesterday..."_

She put a hand just below her bosom.

"...I-I miss... _yesterday_-"

"Elsword! You dolt! Where did you even get the bucket!" Looking down to the front deck, Rena saw the young red head run with a dripping bucket away from a drenched purple head.

"Ahahah! You should've saw your face!"

"You could've got water on my book!" Turning a corner, the boy jumped up and over a railing, a floor below Rena. "H-Hey! Get back here!"

"_...I really do miss... those days..."_

_...I really do..._

: _Capsule_ : _Dream_ : Raven : Day -5

**...**  
Raven found himself running from the creeping whiteness that threatened to swallow him.

...It's been so long that he's been stuck wherever he was, that he fear losing his "home." Raven has already lost two of his precious homes, his hometown, and his invincible airship. Thus, it left him with a fear of becoming attracted to anything. That was, if he wasn't forced to be a doll, or soon after, if was able to escape his cage.

He learned that wherever he was, one wasn't able to die, since starvation and his body was invulnerable to his self-inflicted attacks in his madness.

With that realization, Raven wasted his time thinking about his pain, his meaning, his life in many different ways.

When his first got to his black constrain, he ran, looking for something, _anything_.  
Yet there was nothing.

When he first got to his black domain, he shouted, swearing revenge to those who trapped him.  
Yet again, there was nothing.

Whether he jumped, _clawed_, swam, there was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Mother Space seemed to distance herself, an immeasurable bound between him and her, _wherever_.

When he realized there was nothing, Father Time seemed to mock him, an infinite amount of time between now and then, _whenever_.

Seconds became minutes. Those minutes became hours. And those hours became days. And so on.

His realizations drove him mad. Thoughts filled his mind. At first, he "thought" he was hungry, crazed with thirst. He began searching for something, anything again, and again in vain.

Revenge... He found himself dragging his dead body everywhere to kill whatever, wherever, if only there was an "ever."

"...Nasodian, he is..."  
"Under our command, he is."  
"Crow Rider: Ver. 1, he is..."

"Raven, former commander of the Black Crow Mercenary, Orphan, Commoner, is hereby sentence to execution!"  
"I told you-I didn't do it! I didn't-Mff!"  
"Move it, Murderer!"

"...Alex! Alex! You'll fucking pay for this! How could you!"  
"I'll pay to see you dead! Gahahahah! I gotta say, I like sounding evil!"  
"Your dead! I'm going to fucking tear your head a new one!"  
"Heh, I'll tear your "fiancée" a new 'one!' Hey, that's pretty funny!"

...

"...Go! Go!"  
*Shhhsk!*  
"Gah! Keep going Raven!"  
"S-Seris!"  
"Raven, j-just hurry and g-go! Please!"  
"I c-c... can't..."  
He watched in utter belief as his left arm swiftly came off his shoulder stump.  
"...Raven!"

He wasn't sure how long until a new thought changed his madness.

_Love_... He found himself curled into a ball of tears and snot.

"...R-Raven... I love you!"  
"S-Seris?"

"...Ne ne, Raven, I want to stay like this forever."  
"I feel the same, but... you wanna know why?"  
"W-Why?"  
"'Cuz it's warm here-Oomph!"  
"Idiot!"

"...I'm not too good with anything, besides fighting, you see."  
"That's not true, your good with a sword."  
"Isn't that the same thing-"  
"Fighting, and being good with a sword is two different things."  
"Where does that get anyone in life?"  
"Friends, Raven, friends. You get comrades-in-arms, friends."  
"Friends, huh? Alex, then, wouldn't you have some?"  
"I have you, don't I?"

"...I wonder what's Commander Raven is doing..."  
"I wonder what I'm doing too-"  
"Raven! Don't scare me like that! I might kill you on accident!"  
"On accident she says..."

"...Let's give it up to Commander Raven and Private Seris!"  
" "Cheers~!" "  
"I don't know if we should smile, or kiss..."  
"I, for one, like choice number two, buuuut-"  
"Chu~"  
" "Cheers~!" "

...

"Raven?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you."  
"Seris, I love you... more."  
"Mou!"  
He watched, his face graced with happiness as her nude body wrapped from behind his.  
"...You're beautiful..."

He was literally powerless as everything he worked for, gave his life for, came down crashing down on him, and swallowed by mocking, infernal _flames._

He wasn't sure how long until he escape from his memories that ceased to hurt him. He could only accept them and perhaps, bitterly embrace them.  
Yet it seemed that not even madness could survive in his black plane.

He was lying against the invulnerable and indistinguishable blackness beneath him, as he got bored of any and _everything_.

Moving was annoying. Sleeping was troublesome. Raven couldn't think of anything else to do that didn't require any of those.

"...Zero..."

He soon turned to counting "time" on his black "space," but his sense of time was jumbled mess. He only relied on count seconds that, for all, he knew could be off my thousands of milliseconds, or even by hours for all he knew.

...

"Three hundred mill... Uh, dang, I forgot again..."

"...Zero, One..."

...

...

...

"...Three-billion nine-hundred fifty-million two-hundred eight-thousand forty-six..." He was sure as hell, he probably missed probably four or maybe even eight seconds just saying that, along with the other three billion numbers before...

It was around that number when he noticed something. A dot, tiny and almost indistinguishable if he hadn't been so focused on whatever, wherever it was. _My "past" persona hasn't fully vanished perhaps..._

He stared at the dot, petrified and curious. It found himself wanting to stay in his empty "home," he felt as if that "dot" was endangering his forever territory. However, at the same thing, he wanted to seek the dot. After all, it was the only "thing" he has seen since ...three-billion-something seconds, which again, was way off...

He wasn't sure when but he realized it wasn't his imagination. The dot was growing, slowly from his perception. He narrowed his eyes, unconsciously.

As it grew bigger, the rate at which it swallowed the blackness was speeding up. It caused him to run with the instinct of survival. He felt as if it was going to erase his existence, his "home."

...

All of a sudden, his blackness became whiteness. His running was all for null.

And Whiteness became...

["...**Overdrive**: Register - Trace &amp; Record...]"

[**Execute**: Revival - State I - Record]

: _Capsule_ : _Altera_ : Raven : Day -5

**...**  
[**Execute**: Revival of Project: C. R. O. Warrior - Alpha - Ver. 77.45236 (Final) - 99.5537%]

[99.9857%]

[Alpha CROW: Final State: VII]

[-Complete-]

["...Raven...]"

"Gah!" Raven gasped as he slammed his head on something hard and he woke up for the first time in ages. Then his body grew ridged.

All he could see was bright lights since his eyes had to get used to moving again. Yet his body moved as if it knew what to do.

[**Execute**: Revival of Project: E. V. Extraterrestrial -The Queen - System: EVE]

Although, he could barely recognize it, he knew he was grasping at something and turning it like... _Like what? _Raven found himself barely able to remember the object. _Like a door...?_

However, he just kept moving without having control over his body. It took him back to his "dream."

_It seems... That I still can't move..._

Even with those thoughts, he felt nothing; he felt... empty.

Opening the door, the lights from his metal confines vanished, messing with his vision all over again.

Soon, he realized he was in some sort of metal hallway, capsules, much like the one he came out of, filing the walls. However, one pod stood out.

It was shaped like a droplet and made out of spotless white meal. In random designs were glowing cerulean linings all over. Around the pod was a black ring, which he soon grabbed with his mechanized arm.

*Kkkkinch!*

He dragged it down the hall. Where? He didn't know. All he knew, or at least his body, was just keep on dragging the pod.

*Shhhhhk-*

...

About an hour in, he saw some kind of opening and without realizing it, he began moving towards it, which could've been because he still wasn't in control of his body.

_That ship..._

Rugged and dirty, the desecrated blue airship was just sitting in dim lights.

Suddenly, foot step sounded around him.

[**Execute**: Protect - Trace]

"I don't get why we still have to stay under ground with... -!" The goggled covered person stood shocked in his place. "Y-You're...!"

Swiftly, Raven gathered his left hand with his fingers put together like a partial drill over the person head.

"H-Hey! Wait!" The person, male based on his tone, put his hands up and got his knees. "I'm part of the Black Crow Mercenaries! I seen your picture before! You're General Commander - Raven!"

_...What...?_

[**Execute**: Partial Release]

"Gah!" The sudden tension in his body overcame him and he almost fell forward. However, he barely managed to catch himself.

With a raspy voice, Raven spoke to the shaken person. "S-Sorry 'bout that..."

[**Execute**: Superior B.O.U.N.D - Trace &amp; Record]

Raven simply blinked but didn't feel any different, until he went to speak. "Gather everyone that's left."

: _Airship_ : _Bethma-Altera_ : Elsword : Day 2

**...**  
"Ugh... Rena, how can you stay up here for hours? It's sooo boring!" Some distance away, Elsword groaned with a bruise on the back on his head.

Besides the boy was Aisha with her eyes closed and an open book in her hand. She opened her left eye and glared at the boy. "I can't concentrate with you groaning, Idiot."

Elsword placed his arms on the railing's edge, "I can't help that it's soooo boring here!" Elsword sighed, putting his chin atop his head.

He glanced at his other female companion._ She still hasn't said a word... _He decided to saying nothing about it. He wasn't too sure what he should say either... He especially didn't want to anger her, if he somehow managed to, somehow. He sighed again, feeling the harsh winds blow against his crimson ponytail.

"..."

...Elsword wasn't sure what to do. He _would_ do something to Aisha but... It had a high chance to incur Rena's wraith.

_This sucks... _Summoning Conwell in its metaphysical existence, he stared at the "evil" sword. However, that's not how he saw the sword. He saw it as a sword with a "past," to put it simply. It helped him when he needed it. If it was willing to do that, Elsword was willing to use "it" and let of it secrets.

It was going to be a long path that he knew. Somehow, it knew. However, he also knew that his sword would support him.

*V-Vvvvvvrrrrrr!* It vibrated and hummed much to Elsword's confusion.

At the noise, Rena blinked as she saw something in clouds, flicker and shine. Then the blinking became a blue object, until it fully revealed a ship.

Even the distance, her able eyes were about to see the almost every little detail on the ship. That included the crew and their clothes.

The colors consisted of blue or red with black and a familiar crest.

"_It's the... 'Black Crow Mercenaries'... But they... disbanded years ago!_" After that, she saw the crew part and a solitary figure stroll in the opening.

Rena gasped as a stunned expression involuntarily overtook her face, gaining Aisha's and Elsword's attention.

_-! It can't be... It c-can't! There's n-no way..._

"R-Rena?" She barely took heed to the red-head's voice. She stared at the tall man point his...

_-! Nasod...?_

...Mechanized arm towards her ship, it looked as if he was pointing towards Rena, causing Rena's eyes to widen.

_...They would never! He wouldn't-!_

"H-Hey, you okay there, Rena?" A feminine voice called out from behind her.

Elsword looked at the direction where Rena was looking, but all he could make out was a blurry blue object poking out of the clouds. Since it wasn't moving, he just put to the back of his mind. He was too busy worrying over his female companion.

Never has she acted in such a way. It made him nervous but he wouldn't say it aloud.

He glanced at his other companion. She was visibly nervous.

In a shaking voice, Rena called out to Elsword, "Elsword! Aisha!" It made Elsword flinch as she didn't remove her eyes on the blue object. That made, Elsword look back to the growing object. His eyes widened,_ it was _pirate_ ship from sister's stories! _The crest on the flags... _it was the infamous Black Crow Mercenaries! _

It the stories, they tried to overthrow Velder only to be caught by the spy Alex who put the leader into trial and execution. They tried to escape only for the city to be attacked by Nasods, the ancient living machines. It was said that the leader's body was never found and still lives to the present day.

However, even Elsword knew it was a story.

But... seeing the real live flag, then... made him think twice about the story.

"This airship is going... to _fall_."

*Booooom!*

Even from their distance, they all heard the sound of canons firing, clearly.

*Crssh! BOOOOM!*

It was barely three seconds before the ship shook after the side exploded and _fell_.

Elsword only fell, as his eyes went wide as he stared at Aisha fall and Rena's expression stay blank. Then Rena turned, jumping in to save Aisha from getting hurt and shortly after, jumped in after him. After that, he promptly fainted.

_Why... do I feel so..._

|:[Revival: Reintroduction]:|

" "..._Different_..." "

* * *

Vorpal_: **Yo**... Wanted to do this in the longest while, I changed everything..._

_...The "dream" reminds me of Add's back-story, if I read it... I'll just keep it like that for an obvious reason..._

_The Titles/Classes are only for formalities  
Each character will have most, if not all, for obvious reasons, the moves of their other classes.  
Other changes (ShK - LK) were on purpose._

(One-sided/Minor) [WT]/[VC] Raven x [TR]/[NW] Rena  
(Main) Raven x [C:El]/[C:BS] Eve x [SwK]/[GrM] - [CrA] Elesis

[ShK]/[LK] Elsword x [HM]/[EM] Aisha  
[ShG]/[TT] Chung x Rena  
[TiT]/[DiE] Add x [LS]/[A] Ara

_...I miss Elsword..._

_If you're wondering, _most_ of the acronyms are complete... bull...  
Yea..._

'_Til next update, ne?_

_More Importantly, Please,  
"Have a Nice Day."_

_I actually detest the word "obvious"  
Wasn't sure if that was "obvious"_

_..._

[Words: 2,569]


End file.
